


True Loves' KISS

by wavewright62



Category: Namesake (Webcomic)
Genre: Bracelets, Cats, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Costumes, Family, Gen, Halloween Costumes, Kiss (Band), Magic, Magic-Users, Siblings, Treat or Treat: Challenge Yourself, Treat: Sibling Relationships, Trick or Treat: Treat, True Love's Kiss, Witches, facepaint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/pseuds/wavewright62
Summary: For the characters of Selva, Alice, and Emma, the brief was, "How would one of these kids celebrate Halloween? What would they dress up as? Would they decorate?"





	True Loves' KISS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smithybadger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smithybadger/gifts).



Emma was really chuffed with the job she and Elaine did putting together her makeup and outfit for the group dress-up. They finally got the _shirt_ done, anyway, and it looked good enough with her comfy jeans and the boots she borrowed off Suzan. Or at least, so she thought - Emma didn't realise how utterly seriously they take costumes and cosplay in Oz.

Presenting...*drumroll*.... ** _KISS!_**  
Left to right: Warrick as Starman, Alice as Catman, Selva as The Demon, and Emma as Space Ace.  


 

(And then Ben had to rock up and say, "You know we're all _walking_ down to the pub, right?")

.  
Sooo, any guesses who Selva ~~coerced~~ persuaded to serve as these boots?

**Author's Note:**

> Why o _why_ did I chose a metal band? Soooo much black ink...  
>  Kidding, I had great fun with this nostalgia trip (yes, I was there in their heyday), and I hope you enjoy it. I couldn't quite get to the background, but had fun imagining other characters' costumes as well.


End file.
